Semper Fidelis
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: 'It's your birthday, you're another year older; another year wiser' John Sheppard finds out it one of his mens birthday, and he hasn't gotten them a present! But something funky is going down on Atlantis. Humour, romance and seasonal fun within! RI.


**A/N**: Hi guys, SerenBunny here again :) This one, if you can not already tell, is for the Marine Core Birthday. And considering the fact that there are a lot of marines in Atlantis, I figured they would like some lovin'! I know this is short, and not technically a holiday, but meh, its our little piece on the web.

Generally I just mean to say:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

* * *

John Sheppard, colonel in the American Air Force walked into the infirmary, determined to check up on his second in command, and sniffed.

Instead of the usual antiseptic smell there was something sweeter in the air.

Turning into the cubicle that Major Evan Lorne was lying on, leg stuck in a cast, he smiled at him, and clocked the empty plate and fork sitting beside him.

"Major." Sheppard nodded. "How you holding up?"

"Pretty good sir." Lorne replied and grinned cheekily to his commanding office. "Your self?"

"I'm goo-is that cake?" John caved in and sniffed heavily in the air.

"Yes sir." Lorne nodded.

"What kind of it?" He asked. "Why are you eating cake?"

"Its cake." Lorne replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I can smell that." John replied and peered closer to the empty plate. "What kind of cake?"

"Birthday, sir." Lorne answered. "I would have reminded you but, I didn't think I would need to.

"Oh, of course not!" John stuttered in reply, then his face flushed. "Well, happy birthday."

Evan just grinned.

"Well, keep get better." John ordered, turning and running down the hall. 'Crap, got find a present!'

* * *

An hour later John had ran through his usual routes of presents since he was on Atlantis (Teyla) and was running out of ideas, until Ronon gave him one.

Which is why he was banging on the head Chef, Scott Rotellas office door.

Once the retired marine opened his door John jumped to his explanation of his predicament and rapidly explained his needs.

"So…can you make another birthday cake?" John asked Rotella.

"All the ovens are being used sir." Rotella shook his head.

'Well crap.' John thought to himself, nodding to the head chef and left the kitchen, wondering where Zelenka was hiding. 'Maybe he'll sell me some of his moon shine.'

* * *

Hours later John gave up getting Lorne a present, but managed to get a card made pretty quickly using his data pad and Rodney's printer.

John whistled as he walked towards the mess hall, nodding to the marines and air force personnel as they left the loud sounding room. 'Is that Stevie Wonder?'

As the Head of Military Operations made his way into the mess hall he stopped short at the state of the room.

What was one a nice, clean, quiet area filled with tables was full of off the clock personnel, mainly marines and air force, who were dancing to the mellow mans tune. There were 'Happy Birthday' banners and balloons everywhere, and a four storey cake, mostly eaten, was surrounded by food, hungry humans and a walking, talking waste disposal unit.

Err, I mean Ronon.

"Someone's birthday." Ronon answered Johns un asked question as the military man came to a stop beside him.

"I gathered that with the whole birthday banners and cake, Ronon." John glared. "But whose birthday is it?"

"You don't know?" Even Lorne asked as he hobbled over to his Commanding Officer.

"Err, course I do!" John exclaimed and handed out a card to Evan. "Happy Birthday Major."

"Its my birthday too sir." Lieutenant Kagan pointed out as John handed Lorne a card.

"Me too, sir." Corporal Marsden added.

"Wait, how many of you have your birthday today?" John asked.

Slowly everyone in the room raised their hands.

John did a double take. Then frowned. 'I'm missing something…' "It's all your birthdays?"

"Well, technically sir, it's the Marine Cores Birthday." Lorne explained with another piece of cake in his hands. "on the 10th of November, 1775, Captain Samuel Nicholas formed two battalions of marines as a naval infantry. Since that day we have been serving and protecting the United States and her people."

"Since we couldn't attend the Marine Corps birthday ball back on Earth, we decided to have one of our own." Hutchinson added.

"So, where did you get the ingredients and decorations to have a party?" John asked, then groaned as the men and women looked between themselves. "Don't tell me."

"We promised the girls we wouldn't say." Negley explained.

"Who was it? Who brought the stuff?" John demanded.

"Baldwin." Kagan dubbed her in it.

"Not Boyce?" Sheppard was shocked.

"No sir, she's British so-"

"Dara just dropped them off." Lieutenant Laura Cadman replied. "But it wasn't her idea. She was quite clear on that."

"Then who-" John paused and sighed as the group just grinned.

Then he frowned. "Why the hell is that girl celebrating all our holidays?"


End file.
